wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Summer Monster
She lobbed the leather bound ball over the net to the grinning seawing. He caught it in his mouth, still grinning, talons splayed out and wings half open half closed. She laughed and kicked the sand up into his face. He spit the ball out at her and it bounced across her scales leaving a wet trail across her spotless shiny scales. “Ewww.” she shrieked as she tried to dodge away from the ball. The sun shone down, not unkindly, and warmed her scales. Galloping across the beach she took off, spreading her wings, feeling the wind shove her into the air, and run past her snout. The seawing chased her down the beach. Until they spotted it, a pack of small scavengers. She landed on the wet dark sand with a solid thud. The scavengers turned around, and screamed. They were several times smaller than her. She wasn't looking for a meal. She spread her talons out feeling the sand between her talons. She watched them, as her tail swished back and forth, like a cat getting ready to pounce. She lept. She soared over them and landed into a somersault. Turning around to see their terror.The seawing glided effortlessly down, riding on the many unseen air currents, he snatched one of the scavengers up and, promptly ate it. She started at him in horror. She threw the ball at him and told him that it was gross. The seawing shrugged. A shadow covered them, she looked up and screeched in panic. Frozen in horror as she stared up at the monster, it's big black fangs. It's enormous blood sucking mouth. The seawing yanked her wing until she started moving, away. They dashed for a cave in the side of the cliffs that overshadowed the beach. A cluster of trees blocked it from the view of any flying creature, in this case, the monster. They squeezed through the small opening. Quivering uncontrollably. The sun set. The seawing whispered, “I'm gonna go check if it's gone.” Referring to the beast. She whispered her fear. “No I wont, I wont do anything stupid. I'm your best friend after all, Forever and Always.” The seawing said the first part with obvious sarcasm. He stuck his head out the whole, and proceeded to climb out of the cave. Then the monster shot like a meteor from where it was hiding and pounced on the seawing. A horrible screech echoed around the cave and for miles around. She coward against the back corner of the cave as she heard yelps of pain from outside. The seawing fell into the water wings outstretched above as he fell into the water. A gash running along his gills and wings. Dead. Staring in horror, she sat as still as the ocean had become. For hours. Listening to the beating of her own heart, and the echos of the long gone screeches. She grew up. Into one of the most feared female generals of the dragon army. Far, far away from the beach she faced the monster and his kind, years later. They flipped in the air and used their fangs and talons, scratching, maiming, killing. She thought to herself, before plunging into battle. “Forever and Always. For Gill!” Her friend that summer. The seawing. She smiled baring her fangs, of course Gill was alive. He had survived. The monsters looked so much smaller now. The Nightwings bared their black fangs and exhaled fire. Charging at her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)